This work is designed in two phases. First, to study immunologic and metabolic alterations in an animal sepsis model. The model consists of dogs given an intravenous infusion over a several hour period of either lethal or non-lethal concentrations of Pseudomonas aeruginosa in saline. The immunologic status of the host will be evaluated using morphological and functional assay of mononuclear cell populations. Alterations in glucose metabolism and hormone regulators will be assessed with a view to the interaction with immunologic processes. Second, to study the effect of surgical procedure, thermal or traumatic injury or sepsis on immunologic and metabolic alterations in hospitalized patients. Efforts will be made to detect alterations in immunologic constitution and function and to correlate these findings to the incidence and extent of infectious complication. Studies will be designed to define metabolic alterations and to determine the nature of myocardial failure in sepsis.